Super Moshis
The Super Moshis (also referred to as 'The Supers') are a team of Monsters who work together to defeat C.L.O.N.C., in Moshi Monsters. The team is led by Elder Furi. In order to become a Super Moshi, the player must be a Member, which is explained as buying a passport, which you need to travel around. Your Monster becomes a character which you move and speak through. Whenever you finish a mission, the standard reward is a Moshling, usually one you met through the storyline, and Rox and XP. Unlike most Super Heroes, you do not have any super powers. Some powers, such as flight, are implied in promotional material, but you cannot do so. (Luvlis and Diavlos can only float.) Your monster does have certain skills such as the ability to fly a plane and play the flute. History of the Super Moshis Millions of moons ago, when the average monster could barely grunt, let alone tie its own shoelaces, chaos ruled. In fact the world of Moshi was an uncivilized mess. No, we can't believe it either! But then one day Moshi miners digging umba thlunks (don't ask!) discovered an enormous clump of glowing rock - and it was shaking, juddering and quaking. Not knowing any better, the miners shattered the wobbly rock. Inside they found a whole bunch of sleeping Super Moshis. Before long the Super Moshis stirred from their slumber, slammed their fists against their chests, pointed skywards and ... erm, fell flat on their faces. Well, so would you if you'd been asleep that long! They soon got to work, battling baddies all over the Moshi world. They even set up the Super Moshiversity, a place where regular monsters could learn how to become Super. And that's the way it stayed until the Glunge Age, when the Super Moshis suddenly vanished. No goodbyes, no leaving party ... nothing. Well okay, they did stick a little note on the fridge saying 'Our work here is done,' but it fell off. And that was that. Or so we thought. Because (trumpet blast, please) Super Moshis are back, and thank goodness they are, because this recent C.L.O.N.C. crisis was an extremely close call! Super Moshi Manifesto *Always make sure your cape is ironed. A neat Super Moshi is a happy Super Moshi. *Never remove your mask. Revealing your true identity could have disastrous consequences. *Respect your elders, especially Furi ones. *Always wipe your feet before entering the Super Moshi volcano HQ. *Always help old monsters to cross Main Street, even if you're on an urgent mission. *Never accept sweets from Sweet Tooth (they are probably rotten). *Do not dance to that terrible song by Dr. Strangeglove. *Do not mix with known C.L.O.N.C. associates. *Always raise your hands and stomp your feet when you hear the Super Moshi March. *Always wear your pants OVER your tights. (Just joking). *Keep your Magic Stones (Morph Stone, etc.) safe and sound. *Recite the words to the Super Moshi March every morning. Category:Super Moshi Missions Category:Articles for Cleanup